


Something Blue

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies) RPF
Genre: Anthony Mackie is a good bro, Bearded Chris Evans, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, I want to marry Chris Evans, Just Married, MCU cast - Freeform, Marriage, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You're about to marry the love of your life.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I enjoyed writing this so much! I hope you enjoy it too, and if you do, leave kudos (maybe even a comment? I hope). Thank you for the support!

It was June. Boston contributed to the sunny weather you wanted for your wedding, and you could see it shine through the windows of the dressing room. Your bridesmaids sat on couches and fixed up their hairstyles before going out. You stood in front of the mirror, trying to get rid of the lump in your throat. 

“(Y/N), you look perfect,” Elizabeth said with her hands on your arms, her jaw on your shoulder. Her hair was up, and her blue eyes matched the blue chiffon dress. “What's wrong?”

“I'm nervous, that's all.”

The stress and nervousness of the wedding had been going on for two weeks. Now, the day was here, and you were trying very hard to keep your cool.

“You're out in five minutes!” The planner said, and following behind her were your parents.

“Hey!” Your mother greeted you, uninterested in a dress she'd already seen a thousand times.

Your father, on the other hand, froze on the spot for a solid second. You could see his eyes welling up with tears as he took in the image of his daughter in a wedding dress.

“Hi, dad,” you whispered, your eyes filling with tears as well.

He opened his arms for you and you hugged him, him kissing your cheek in the process. You let out a breath and separated from him, fanning your eyes with your hands.

“I can't cry right now!” You exclaimed and a chuckle escaped your lips.

“I'm sorry,” he said and sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“Girls, time to get in formation,” the planner told your bridesmaids.

As the bridesmaids made their way out of the dressing room to line up in the hallway, Carly, one of Chris' sisters, said, “See you out there.”

Shanna waved at you and left the door ajar to give you some privacy with your parents.

“He's already at the altar,” your mother informed you.

“He is?” You asked and your breath got stuck in your throat. “I can't believe I'm about to get married.”

“Me neither,” your dad said. “Okay, so according to wedding traditions, you need: something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue.”

You chuckled. “My shoes are new, I have the ring grandma gave me when I was fifteen,” you showed your dad the ring and he nodded, “my mom borrowed me the earrings and she told me you were bringing something blue.”

“That's right.” He put his hand on his right pocket and pulled out two floral blue pins. You smiled and turned around for your father to put them in your hair.

You stared at yourself, touching the laced fabric of your dress. It was an A-line cut with off-the-shoulder long sleeves and a tulle skirt. Your make-up was natural and your nails had transparent polish.

“Time to go!” The planner returned to your dressing room.

You took a deep breath. “Are you ready?” Your father asked you, giving you the bouquet of white roses.

You took it. “As ready as I'll ever be.”

Your mother kissed you on the cheek. “I'll see you there,” she said and kissed your father's cheek before rushing out of the room.

Your dad offered you his arm. “Let's get you married.”

You snorted. “I love you, dad.”

He sniffled. “I love you too, otter.”

You chuckled, blinking a lot to disipate the water in your eyes. When you walked out of the dressing room, the bridesmaids were in front of you in a line with their court partners. Scott was Elizabeth's partner, Anthony was Carly's and Sebastian was Shannon's.

All the guys turned to see you. “Oh my God...” Scott mumbled and smiled.

“Damn, (Y/N). You're gonna kill the man from a heart attack,” Anthony joked, making everyone laugh.

Sebastian got close to give you a kiss on the cheek. “You look beautiful,” he said.

“Thanks, Seb.”

The notes from Flightless Bird, America Mouth started playing, and butterflies spread their wings on your stomach. You gulped and took a breath, letting it out as the line began moving.

The venue had wooden floors, stone walls and panoramic windows. In front of you, all the guests were standing. Your friends and your family, all together in one place.

At the altar, Chris stood by Robert who was going to officiate the ceremony.

When he caught sight of you, his jaw dropped a little. You noticed him taking a breath and standing straight, his hands in front of him. You smiled at him, and as you walked down the aisle, Chris scratched his nose and sniffled a few times, attempting (and failing) to hold back his tears.

Your father let go of your arm to stretch Chris' hand. “You have my life in your hands, Chris,” he said and then look at you. “You better take care of her.”

You nodded. “I will, sir.” Chris met your gaze. “You can be damn sure of that.”

You chuckled. Your dad faced you and you went it for a tight hug, sniffling to keep the tears from ruining your make-up.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Chris held his hand out to you... and you took it. He lifted it to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of your hand. You stood in front of each other, holding hands.

Chris refused to let go.

“Stop crying or I'll start crying, and we both know that's not a pretty picture,” you joked.

“I disagree,” he laughed. You giggled. Chris sniffled and stood straight. “Okay, okay.” He took a breath.

“Ready?” Robert asked you.

“Last chance to escape, Captain.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “You can start,” he told RDJ.

Robert cleared his throat and you winked at Chris when he started. “Dearly beloved, we gather here today to unite Christopher Robert Evans and (Y/N) (Y/S/N) (Y/L/N) in holy matrimony.” Chris pursed his lips, a smile eventually escaping him. “When you two met on set, I had no idea this would be the outcome. Your professional friendship turned into childish bickering that turned into a beautiful relationship, and if I'm honest, I can't wait for this beautiful relationship to turn into a life-lasting marriage.”

You snorted, and with tears in your eyes, you told Robert, “Love you, RD.”

“Thank you,” Chris said, nodding with respect.

Robert nodded, sniffling. “Now, I believe you two wrote your own vows.”

“Yes...”

Chris and you looked at each other and erupted into laughter. “You go first,” he told you.

“Okay.” You took a deep breath, preparing to recite your memorised vows. “Chris, we've known each other for eight years, and yet, I remember with clarity the day I knew I loved you. We'd just started dating, and I was in Atlanta for a month. I was leaving the writers' room when I saw you outside, standing in the cold with two cups of coffee,” you retold. “You'd come two weeks early just to surprise me, and in that moment I told myself: **I have to marry this man** , even though I never thought of marrying anyone.” Your eyes filled with tears. “You inspire me. You give me hope. And I know that, if we're together, there's nothing I can't face or can't do. You are the hottest...,” everyone laughed, including Chris, “...kindest, wokest man I know. You're my star, and I vow to love you for as long as there's breath in my lungs.”

Without warning, Chris grabbed your face and kissed you. You laughed in his mouth as Scott pulled him away from you.

“The wedding hasn't ended!” Robert exclaimed.

“Sorry, sorry!” He apologised, the guests laughing to his action.

Robert shook his head and chuckled. “Your turn, Captain.”

Chris took a breath, taking your hands in his. “(Y/N), even though your looks made me like you, your heart is the one I fell in love with. You're compassionate and loving... I'm not one to run out of words, but around you, I find myself speechless a lot.” You snorted, wiping a tear away from your eye. “You're always there for me, no matter what. So, on this fine sunny day, I vow to laugh when you laugh, to cry when you cry, and to be there when you need me. You deserve the world, and I will do everything in my power to give it to you, every day, for the rest of my life.”

You sobbed. “Gosh, I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too.”

“I love you so much, you two,” Robert said, wiping two tears that'd fell from his eyes. “Okay. Where are the rings?” You turned to Shannon who gave you Chris' ring. Chris had your in his hand. “Chris, do you wake (Y/N), to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death?”

“Until the afterlife. Yes, I do,” he said and you extended your left hand, him putting the ring inside your finger.

You smiled, jumping a little on the spot. “(Y/N), do you take Chris to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death?”

“Absolutely yes.”

Robert smiled wide. “Now, thanks to the power invested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I pronounce you husband and wife.” Robert looked at Chris. “Congratulations, Captain. You may kiss the bride.”

And as cheerful music played, Chris took you by the waist and drew you closer to him, kissing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he lifted you up, your feet dangling in the air.

 

At the reception, Chris and you were slow dancing after doing your rounds, couples doing the same around you. You spotted Miles and Dodger asleep on a table nearby.

“You're all packed up for tomorrow?” He asked you.

“I should be asking you that,” you replied.

“I'm packed, I promise.”

You gave him a small smile, caressing his face, feeling the trimmed beard under your palm. “I can't believe I married you,” you said.

“Well, you better do, because if I'm honest with you, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

You snorted and you pulled out one of the blue rose pins from your hair, placing it behind his ear. “Yeah,” you answered and you noticed how the blue matched his eyes. You smiled. “Me either.”

He smiled before kissing you.


End file.
